deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brobuscus101/Balrog VS TJ Combo DB Wikia Prediction Blog
Told you guys this was coming back I'm not a boxing fan, but these two are so freaking good at making boxing look great. Balrog, the boxer of Shadaloo And TJ Combo, the former champion of the world These two are basically grunts of there own universes, and they have fought more than just ordinary humans, but they're about to fight in the ring together. So it's time to figure out how it's going to play out. Participants Comment down below if you want to join in and leave your prediction and verdict. 1. Brobuscus101 2. Clockworx 3. UTF 4. Animegx43 5. CallMeKnuckles 6. Mo6719 7. Cartoonking10749 Research BALROG BACKGROUND -Height: 6’ 4” -Weight: 298 lbs -Blood Type: A -Age: 48 -Bodyguard to M. Bison Rising from a childhood of poverty, Balrog was once a great boxing champion and prize fighter. He was banned from boxing for permanently injuring his opponents and accidentally killing one (as well as his illegal maneuvers, particularly his headbutt), so he joined the Shadaloo criminal organization, and worked his way up from the bottom, eventually becoming M. Bison's chief enforcer. POWERS AND ABILITIES -Dirty Bomber: Balrog grabs the opponent, uppercuts them into the air, and then punches them back down -Dirty Shot-Balrog grabs the opponent, turns around, and then punches them to the ground -Head Bomber-Grabs the opponent and headbutts them 3 times -Lever Break-PErforms the Dirty Shot, but uppercuts instead of punching down -KKB-A spin technique -Buffalo Swing-An offensive version of the KKB, in which Balrog performs the KKB, but adds a punch to it -Buffalo Pressure-Balrog performs the KKB but does a punch down -Crazy Rush-Balrog winds up his punches for a more devastating 3-hit combo -Buffalo Headbutt-Allows himself to be hit, but counters with a headbutt -Head Smasher-Jab, Uppercut, Punch Back Down -Hard Pressure-Upgraded version of the Head Smasher -Under Impact-Jab, Jab, Punch down -Stomping Combo-Crouching jab, step kick -Dash Straight-Dashes forward and jabs -Dash Low/ Ground Straight-The crouching version of the Dash Straight -Grand Dash Blow-Lunges forward and punches -Screw Smash-Steps forward and uppercuts -Turn Punch-Spins and punches down -Charging Buffalo-Charges forward for a 4-hit punch combo -Bursting Buffalo-5-hit punch combo -Dash Upper-Dashes forward and uppercuts -Dash Ground Upper-The crouching version of the Dash Upper -Crazy Buffalo-Goes on a punching rampage -Dash Swing Blow-Dashes forward and punches down -Violent Buffalo-Performs the Bursting Buffalo, but the last punch adds 7 more hits -Dirty Buffalo-Grabs the opponent’s head, headbutts it, steps on his/ her foot, and delivers a no-holds barred punch to the face -Gigaton Blow-Straight lunge for a devastating blow FEATS -Killed Dhalsim’s elephant with a single Gigaton Blow -Broke into the S.I.N. Building with Vega -Defeated Necalli, the Emissary of the Gods --Necalli briefly overpowered Ryu -Defeated Jumbo Flapjack, a giant, fat wrestler -Knocked out another pro boxer in 3 seconds -Throws thugs out of the air with his punches -Crumples the side of a van with a single punch -According to Ryu, his punches have the most raw power of anyone he’s faced -Trains on a punching bag made of cinder block -Shakes off hits from Cammy -Tanked several strikes from Ken Masters and punches him through a stone column -Flips a speeding car with a single punch -Tanked the full blast of Bison’s Death Explosions WEAKNESSES -Extremely overconfident -Focuses too much on upper body strength, rather than lower body -This means he’s left vulnerable if hit in the legs TJ COMBO BACKGROUND Real Name: Tyler-Johnson Garrett Age: 30 Height: 6' 1" Weight: 220 lbs Fighting style: Grappler Rushdown TJ Combo was once the undisputed heavyweight champion of the world for five years straight. To defend his world championship title, TJ resorted to illegal cybernetic implants. When discovered, he was stripped of his title and his world crumbled. Determined to prove himself and regain glory, TJ rips out his cybernetics and returns to the fight. POWERS AND ABILITIES -Jabs -Light kicks -Superman Punch-Combo throws a large leaping hook -Spin Fist-Combo spins around and throws a wild hook -Shoot Toss-Combo grabs the opponent around the waste and slams them down -Powerline-Comb dashes forward and throws a straight punch --Shadow Powerline-Combo dashes forwards, throwing a jab that hits five times -Backstep-Combo cancels the attack and hops backwards -Tumble-Combo combat rolls forward without attacking -Flying Knee-Combo hops up with a flying knee attack --Shadow Flying Knee-Combo hops up with a flying knee attack that hits five times -Vortex-Combo spins his fist before performing an uppercut --Cyclone-Combo follows up with a second uppercut to juggle ---Shadow Cyclone-Combo spins his fist before performing an uppercut that hits four times, then follows up with a second uppercut -Tremor-Combo leaps up and punches the ground, creating a shockwave --Shadow Tremor-Combo leaps up and punches downwards, hitting five times -RollerCoaster-Combo combat rolls forwards with a punch at the end -Knee K.O. -Fast Flying Knee -Turn Around Punch-Combo performance an awkward backwards cross-up punch -Skull Crusher -Behind Back -Fake Dizzy -Instinct Mode-Glory Days-Increases stats, especially speed -Ultimate Combo-Combo pounds his fists together, then he dashes towards his defeated opponent and strikes the victim three times; he then fatally straight-hooked his victim far away as a fatal knockout blow before the victim fatally collapses; then the bell rings as Combo walks away victorious. FEATS -Won 20 straight tournaments in a row -Defeated Riptor -Killed Gargos -Defeated Fulgore -Defeated Chief Thunder --Who can take on Spinal and Glacius -Sent Glacius flying in one fell swoop -Fought on par with, and eventually defeated, Spinal -Fought off Tusk -Can rise up after taking a laser beam WEAKNESSES -Doesn't have the cybernetic implants anymore -Still overconfident that he's the Champion -The grunt of Killer Instinct(kinda like the JACK robots from Tekken) Verdicts BROBUSCUS101 THE PRODIGAL SON RETURNS!!! While this isn't what I was hoping for or expected, this matchup still gives me hype. Not only is this in 3D and has voice actors, which is always great, but it's also a boxing match in a boxing ring with more fight choreography than Dante VS Bayonetta. It's going to be amazing. But, that's enough rambling on why this fight is going to be amazing, this blog and my verdict are about who I think should win. What's great about this matchup is that who I think wins, ties into who I'm rooting for, and I've never revealed this anywhere on the DB Wiki, unless people here watch BrobusCast(shameless self plug). Long story short, I think that TJ Combo wins. Long story long, I think that TJ Combo wins and here's why. Starting off with strength, Balrog's best feat is killing Dhalsim's elephant in a single punch. That is, admittedly, a really impressive feat of raw strength, and the fact that he did it in one blow, is even better. On the other hand, TJ can punch Fulgore, a 550 lbs. android, several stories into the air in a single blow. Sound familiar, right? You may think that this gives Balrog the edge, right? On paper, yes. But when Balrog punched the elephant, it fell over and died, but when TJ punched Fulgore, he was sent flying into the sky. So IMO, TJ takes the strength edge. Next is speed. Balrog is decently fast for a boxer, but hasn't shown much speed feats. You may think TJ is as well, but at the end of TJ's story in KI 2013, TJ fought and defeated ARIA, who has millisecond reaction timing, giving the advantage in speed to TJ. Next is durability. TJ hasn't really shown that much in terms of durability in my eyes. Not saying he isn't tough, it's just I'm not quite familiar with how tough he is. Balrog on the other hand, was in the epicenter of an explosion caused by Bison. This explosion was calculated to be around Multi City Block level. Because of that, I'm giving this edge to Balrog. What's important about this matchup is that stats aren't really the important in this fight. What is important is who the better fighter is. Balrog is a slugger boxer. He sacrifices speed for raw strength and durability. He also throws in a few headbutts. TJ is an out-fighter. He outpaces his competition and tires them out as much as he can before delivering devastating and quick combos. He also throws MMA and various kicks and knees in his moves as well. So it's a slugger boxer with headbutts, who focuses more on raw power over speed VS an out-fighter with MMA, who focuses more on quick combos rather than raw force. The problem is, out-fighters' fighting style usually counter the fighting styles of slugger boxers. Not to mention, TJ's win/loss record is way better than Balrog's because of this. Balrog has lost to almost everyone in Street Fighter, whereas TJ has gone up against practically everyone in Killer Instinct. He may not have beaten everyone, but he's fought on par with them. So given TJ's overall stat advantage, being the better fighter of the two, and having the better win loss record, as well as Balrog having one of the most pathetic win/loss records, second only to Dan, TJ has this fight in the bag CLOCKWORX You guys already know who I'm picking. Yeah. I'm thinking that TJ will win and destroy Balrog. I cannot see Balrog winning. Due to all the new KI buffs, Balrog's demise is pretty much guranteed at this point for me. In terms of strength, if we count TJ Combo punching around Aganos, then he and Balrog are about even. If we don't, then Balrog holds the very slight edge in strength. TJ's more than capable of keeping up, though. As with speed, TJ dwarfs Balrog. Balrog is incredibly slow and usually gets his ass kicked by faster characters. Sure, he can keep up with Ryu and gave him a run for his money which is nice and all, but TJ can keep up with characters like Gargos, Eyedol, Cinder and Glacius. Gargos can fly from Earth to the atmosphere in seconds, Eyedol can dodge meteors, Cinder is Mach 3-4 and Glacius has dodged lightning. Oh yeah, I forgot ARIA, the robot who's reflexes and thoughts are faster than any supercomputer combined. TJ be dodging Balrog's punches like...(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSFQrPzSAnE%7C) Durability? TJ. I was saying Balrog at first because of that 110 ton explosion he survived. Then I thought tie. But now I say TJ wins in this department. Not only can TJ survive hits from million degree plasma but a lot of KI characters have an attack potency of Large Island. TJ can even take hits from Tusk, the guy who wields a sword capable of cutting through Ultratine, something stronger than the cables that support the Golden Gate Bridge. Smarts, skill and experience also go to TJ. His tactics are superior to Balrog's punching strategy, his moves have far more finesse and he's been in the game a lot longer. TJ STOMPS Balrog in versatility as well. Balrog's moveset is punching forward many times, headbutting and stepping on your toe. TJ actually has a kick attack, his moves have range and different properties than just blunt force and he has a lot more range than Balrog altogether. Don't even get me started on my last and final point. Resume. Balrog's best victory was over Necalli who's prophesized to be stronger than Ryu and M. Bison. Cool. But TJ beat Riptor, Cinder, Eyedol, Spinal, Orchid, ARIA, Sadira and fights other wackos like Glacius or Gargos. Balrog lost to Fei Long and E. Honda. Let that sink in. So yeah. The black boxer from Killer Instinct will come out victorious in my opinion. CARTOONKING10749 Both men can be considered among the most dangerous boxers in fiction and when the fists fly, both will experience not a world, but an universe of pain. Both are more then capable of pulvarizing each other into paste, but the game changer is TJ's more varied fighting style while Balrog is a dirty but pure pugilist. No offense use of legs besides foot standing. TJ's punching power at best can launch a man high into the sky, something Balrog would only envy. The force of a punch like that (which can also create a small tremor) would realistically obliterate the human skull. Of course, TJ can also without effort and mercy, snap a neck, which would make the finale anti-climatic. Glory Days would tune TJ up to the max in short doses but just enough to serve some serious damage. Once Balrog's bag of tricks are used up, he would refuse to improvise his fighting style choice. And it's this pride alongside his low average intelligence and generally taking opposition for granted, that will cost him his life.  Balrog won't be saved by the bell this time. This Death Battle's winner is TJ Combo. CALLMEKNUCKLES Alright, prediction time. Balrog and TJ both are masters of brute force and the champions of their league. No matter who wins, neither will come out unscathed. From an immediate perspective, Balrog's cheats give him somewhat of an edge. Both fighters are at evens in their different punch variations. But TJ, despite being somewhat of a jobber, has a far better record, being able to not only win 20 tournaments straight but also be the straight-up champ. And besides, TJ has fought a far geater variety of enemies, that make 'Rog look basic by comparison. These foes are also faster and stronger than Balrog's enemies. Balrog is beaten by people like Vega, while TJ can beat Fulgore! And TJ has taken far greater beatings than Balrog has. Yes, Balrog is stealthier and more experienced with straiight up boxing matches, but it isn't really enough. But here's TJ's biggest advantage, and the one that really seals Roggy Balboa's fate. This is where the technical analysis comes in. Balrog is very clearly confirmed as a normal boxer, with the punches and the ring outs and all that. On the opposing side, according to his gloves in KI 2013, TJ would be an MMA fighter. Boxing VS MMA is a long-standing deate in the world of real life boxing, and there have been plenty of analysis between the two. Boxers tend to have better defense, but there are several things that typically put MMA fighters above boxers. For one, boxing is all about your fists. You are severely limited to just brute strength, tenacity, and endurance. Those 3 things are what one has to rely on to win in a boxing match. But MMA fighters aren't nearly as limited, and are allowed to use a variety of styles, and don't just use their fists. Even when specifically looking at the movesets of our two fighters, only one actually uses his legs: Balrog, just like you're average boxer, is limited to just punches. You could say that since Balrog is the definition of a dirty boxer, he could break these rules, and while he could, he has never seen breaking them. Even in the World Warrior Tournaments, which don't have these rules in place, Balrog still only fights with his two hands. Another important part is the gloves that the two styles use - most significantly, the sizes. boxing gloves typically weigh around 8-10 ounces - but MMA's only round out to 5. This means that boxers will often be able to punch far slower than MMA fighters. You could say this allows for Balrog to get a strength advantage due to the size of the gloves, but boxing gloves also contain more padding than MMA gloves, whch means they don't deal as much as the typical MMA. And even if this wasn't the case, we already explained how much stronger TJ is, so it increasing his strength would only really be a llittle leg up (And as we just said, this is only a what if scenario.) (That's all I've got for MMA VS Boxing, so if you want to know even more, here's the link to where I got all the info from: https://www.reddit.com/r/Boxing/comments/3uqh5a/boxers_vs_mma_fighters_question/) I'm just gonna sum the real world section up with a quote from UFC fighter Lubov when he was discussing the upcoming Mayweather VS McGregor battle: "but what is a boxer in a clinch against a wrestler, an MMA fighter? Boxers are absolute novices in the clinch,” “Get a boxer and get him wrestling for a minute or two - the arms get so heavy, filled with blood, they can't even hold them up any more, they can't box.” So that's all I have to say about Balrog VS TJ Combo. Balrog's dirty styles may be able to keep in the game, and this is gonna be a brutal rushdown bout no matter who wins, but my fight money's on TJ Combo. ANIMEGX43 At last, a boxing fighting fight. Even though I started out knowing little about these two, I just love watching agood round of boxing. Watched Hajime No Ippo, watched Muhammid Ali fights, I even have a boxing themed yugioh deck. So since I have some general knowledge of boxing, let's see if I can offer some insight on Balrog and TJ Combo. While both are basically superhuman, I still feel the science of boxing can help us out here. And I believe TJ Combo has the advantage, which is a shame since Street Fighter needs a win right now. Balrog, being a 300 pound slugger, would absolutely have the advantage in raw strength. His famous elephant punch is proof of that. TJ doesn't appear to have a stregnth feat that quite matches that, but even after losing his robotic parts, he's been able to punch people up in the air without them coming back down and took on numerous Fulgore units, so he's not exactly outclassed. But when it comes to everywhere else, that's where an out-figher like TJ has over Balrog. Out-fighers tend to have the advantage over sluggers doe to their constant moving, longer reached hits, and tiring slower opponents out. A bulky fighter like Balrog would have this exact kind of problem, especially since TJ has been both practicing and actually studying boxing as a whole, while Balrog's entire career has focused purely on brute force. This simply makes TJ the much smarter fighter. As mentioned before, Balrog has massive strength, and constant and consistent hitting punches could overpower TJ if he gets them all to hit. But not only would this be difficult to pull off due to TJ's mobility advantage, it wouldn't quite garuntee a win. TJ has impressive durability, as well as his small healing factor, would allow him to survive enough of the hits that would manage to reach him. An opponent that can take on slugger's punches is the absolute worst case scenario. So from a boxing fan's POV, TJ Combo has the advantage, but the best part of boxing is that their's always an upset victory which, ironically, will make the the whole crowd cheer. Balrog's best bet is to get those brutal punches to land, but I believe TJ Combo can either avoid them in the long run, or survive them long enough to win in the late game. MO6719 So after some digging around I've to the following conclusion.... This is going to be close. It doesn't seeem like either has an advantage that completly trumps the other's in fact the one advantage Balrog had is questionable. The feat where he survives a nuke sized explosion, as impressive as that is the feat is unclear as we never actually see his location as the explosion went off, it also relies on the idea that Balrog can actually beat M Bison... which would be total bull. Not to mention Balrog has been knocked out by lesser before (such as Ryu's DP and a kick from Cammy) which means there's a good chance it won't be counted. TJ does have 2 advantages that honestly have me turned around and say he might win this. 1.) More versatily, he is trained in MMA as well as boxing so he has more moves on his side adn can change things up when he needs to 2.) As a kid he studied famous boxers and memorized their styles. This is what has me thinking Tj can win because Balrog doesn't really have anything TJ hasn't seen. In the end since physcially neither really trumps the other TJ's versitality, knowledge, and experience will bring him the win UTF Balrog is the only one of the two here that really has a weakness the the other can exploit, being his legs. However, being the fairer one here, I don't think TJ will realise or start to exploit that weakness, until Balrog puts him into a situation where it is too late. Balrog is physically bigger than TJ, and has fought other boxers similar to his size before although TJ likely has too with his 20 straight tournament wins. However, only one of them is confirmed to have beaten another heavyweight boxer with one good punch in 3 seconds, Balrog. Speed wise is a little hard to say who has truly has the advantage, with either displaying little to no speed feats. So this would likely have to come from scaling from others they've fought. Scaling to people like Cammy, Balrog should be faster. However, I cannot deny the advantage that TJ has. Strength, durability. In the end, I think it comes to whether Balrog can take TJ down dirty before TJ starts fighting dirty. SILVERBOY300 I don't have much to say since many of the reasonings for my predictions has been explained by others. But as far as I'm concerned, both boxers wouldn't go down without a fair fight (by fair I mean like a close match, since I know one of the fighters aren't gonna play fair.) So, while Balrog does have the size advantage and possibly durability. He's also faced tough foes like Necalli and Ryu. But that's pretty much it. TJ Combo on the other hand, is faster, stronger, far more experienced, and has a more vast fighting style. He's also faced a wider variety of foes like Cinder, Tusk, Fulgore, Riptor, Glacius etc. And could scale to Tusk, who dodged meteors. And he actually has more fighting tactics with punching and kicking and whatnot. Another bug advantage is that TJ is an MMA fighter in contrast to Balrog only being a boxer. Meaning TJ has a wider moveset as mentioned. Furthermore, I'm going with TJ Combo on this one, though, this is a close fist and if Balrog wins, I won't be dissappointed as long as they have good reasoning (and Street Fighter really needs a win at this point.) Category:Blog posts